A higher level of friendship
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico hasn't asked Will out yet. He's to afraid. After talking to Reyna about it she convinces him that practice makes perfect. Teaching our Nico how to be the perfect lover for Will. SMUT! Don't judge it til you read it! Nico is still Gay! He is merely getting lessons on how to be the perfect gay lover.


**So I was inboxed with the prompt of giving Nico a heterosexual experience without compromising his homosexuality. Now that was a challenge. Now the only way I could see this happening was if Nico was with someone he loves and trusts. So I though back to how could someone do something like that, then it hit me! Sometimes friends practice with friends reguardless of gender. Sometimes practicing with a friend took away some of the nerves. So that's how this happens. Nico is still gay in this. He's just learning how to be a better lover with a friend he trusts.**

 **A higher level of friendship.**

Visiting New Rome after Gaea was a hell of a lot more fun than before. Now he actually had people to visit. Reyna had invited him for a weekend stay since Will had gone to Texas for a family emergency. Nico and Will were really starting to get close and if the child of Hades didn't know any better he could have sworn the son of Apollo may return his feelings. Now if he just wasn't scared of making a move!

Reyna and him were lounging on her bed in the Praetors chambers arguing about different battle tactics when someone came barreling threw the door.

"Hey! I was just wondering if... oh shit you have company I'm so sorry praetor. I'll come back later."

"It's ok Taylor. Come by and see me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then.." Taylor blushed as he went out the door.

"Reyna, what was that all about?"

"That's Taylor, son of Clementia. She's the goddess of forgiveness. Taylor is helping me, therapy I guess. Helping me learn to forgive others and forgive myself. It's amazing how good he is at it. Like a Jedi mind trick or something. He helps me and I help him, quid pro quo. Tonight is our usual sessions but since you are in town I can see him another time."

"Tutoring him in battle? Giving him sword lessons?"

"No uh... I'm actually teaching him how to be a better lover."

Nico sat straight up on the bed in shock at her words.

"You can teach that?!"

"Of course I can teach that. Usually most people go to the Venus or the cupid kids but I have experience and can separate feelings and sex. I'm broken that way I guess. Never could connect during sex. One day I hope I can."

"So, what do you teach him?"

"Well he's gay so I taught him how to give a blowjob and how to have anal sex. Both top and bottom. We started off slow though since he doesn't like girls. Just kissing and stuff. So we meet once a week, he gives me therapy and I show him sex tricks."

"Why would he need those lessons though?"

"Oh the poor thing had a bad ex boyfriend. Told him he was a terrible kisser and that he was shit in bed in front of the whole cohort. Taylor wouldn't come out of his barracks for days after that. We talked about it when it happened and I offered to help him so that would never happen again. Works out great for both of us. "

"So you are sex friends with a gay guy."

"Yup."

"You don't care that he's gay?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure I'm straight myself so... yeah."

"Reyna, I'm gay."

She just looked at me for a few moments with a very endearing smile. Instead of staying something she just put her hand to my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb, letting me know she was happy I told her. Showing me that she was ok with it.

"So do you have any boys in mind?"

"One, Will Solace."

"Oh the hot Apollo kid on the hill. The one who carried you on his shoulders when you passed out. "

"Thank for the embarrassing reminder but yes, I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Well he is dreamy in a dumb blonde surfer kind of way."

"He's far from dumb, actually he's one of the smartest people I know. He's going to be a doctor one day."

"Mmmm ."

Blushing I hid my hands over my face.

"Oh don't say that! Now that's all that's going to come to mind when I look at him."

"You know I heard apollos kids are super well endowed."

"You ma'am are not helping!"

"Gay?"

"Bisexual, atleast that's what Annabeth told me. She said all the Apollo kids swing both ways."

"Well than the hard parts over. Ask the dude out already! Or is he seeing someone?"

"No he's single and he's the same age as me. We hang out like every day. I'm teaching him Italian."

"So he asked you to teach him something, Neeks the boy likes you."

"I think he does but every time I try to ask him out I get to nervous and end up stuttering and then changing the subject."

"Why are you so nervous? He's bisexual. He likes boys. He likes you well enough that he sees you everyday and is asking you to teach hi... wait a second ! Nico he's the son of Apollo and he's asking you to teach him Italian!"

"What? I don't get it, am I missing something?"

"Not legacies but direct children of Apollo can speak Italian. Like the Venus kids speaking French. Italian is the language of music. A long time ago all songs and operas were performed only in Italian. Will can speak Italian already, why would he need you to teach him... unless he likes you and is looking for a reason to spend time with you!"

"You have to be shitting me!"

"I shit you not."

"Fuck! Do you have any idea how many times I have said really embarrassing things infront of him thinking he doesn't speak Italian ! I've said things about his body!"

"Oh wow, yeah he likes you."

"Ugh! I can't do this. I don't know what I'm doing! I've never kissed anyone, well not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"On the river styx. Now spill."

"I kissed Percy once while he was sleeping. It was just like a lingering closed mouth peck. But as I pulled away he kissed back a little and then said Annabeth as I pulled away. It was both the most amazing feeling and the turmoil of ultimate rejection on the same moment."

"Awww that's cute. So you are worried about kissing?"

"Amongst other things. No one wants to be bad in bed and now that you just told me Taylor's story I'm double worried. What if he kisses me and I suck at it! What if he wants to do more and I look like a virgin idiot that has zero experience!"

"You are a virgin idiot with zero experience.

"Not helping!"

"We'll fool around with like a practice dude. Shadow travel into some gay club and screw a stranger. You are a hot little Italian emo boy, you will have to beat them off with a stick. And you don't have to be good cause it's a one time thing."

"Why didn't you give Taylor that advice?"

"Because he can't teleport like you can nightcrawler."

"Bitch, I'll cut your hair while you sleep if you call me that again."

"Down boy it was just a joke. Well.. ok come closer and tilt your head to the side."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Scooting toward her on the bed I did as she asked. Cross legged infront of her I dug my nails into my PJ pants as she copied me.

"Now lean in and kiss me."

"No! I'm not doing that! Reyna I love you as a friend but I just came out to you. I'm not attracted to girls."

"And I'm not attracted to short goth boys in the slightest, in fact you are the only one of the big three I haven't hit on. Just shut up and let me help you like I help Taylor. It doesn't mean anything. People practice with friends all the time. It's the best way to get good at something without getting to much emotion involved. Do you trust me?"

Of course I trusted her. I just don't see how kissing someone I don't find attractive helpful. Fuck it, might as well find out if I'm a bad kisser.

Leaning into her I felt our lips touch. Kissing someone for the first time is so weird. It's like you don't expect the lips to be as soft as they are. Like if I think of my own lips I don't think they are that soft. But Percy's lips were super soft and Reyna's lips are soft. So is everyone else soft and I'm not? Does she think the same thing about me. Does she think my lips are soft? Then she pulled away.

"Good that was good. Now we are going to do it with our tongues."

"Oh like French kissing?"

"Yes. I want you to wait until I drag my tongue across your lower lip then just open your mouth and follow my lead. It's like a dance or sword fighting, just kind of do the opposite of what I'm doing. Swirl it your tongue around mine, prod at it, test it. Understand?"

"Yeah ummm yeah ok."

Once again our lips met and I felt her tongue. I was a little shocked by it even though she told me she was going to do it. Opening my mouth slightly I felt her breach my mouth. It wasn't nearly as weird as I thought it was going to be. I thought it would feel wrong because I don't like girls but it didn't feel wrong, it just didn't feel like anything I guess. Just felt like kissing. No electricity, no ... urges. Just kissing. I felt her tongue move upward and tickle the roof of my mouth. I pulled away laughing and she bit my lower lip teasing it between her teeth. Wow ok I like that. I like the teeth.

"How was that?"

"It was.. it was ok. I liked it when you bit my lip."

"Good, well I can tell you that you are a natural. That was a good kiss Nico. "

I blushed. That was a great compliment and she was right. My nerves about it had calmed slightly knowing that someone told me I was good at it. Maybe Reyna and Taylor's arrangement wasn't so crazy after all. It's a real confidence boost practicing before hand.

"Ok so did you want me to teach you anything else?"

"Like what? "

"Well I've taught Taylor loads of stuff. Sex stuff."

"Yeah I was curious about that. How do you teach a dude how to do stuff when you don't exactly have that equipment?"

Leaning over the bed she shuffled into her side table and pulled out a box. Opening it she dumped it on the bed.

"Ok all of this has been sterilized ok so feel free to touch what you want. "

"Why don't you just tell me about everything cause I have no clue what all of this is."

"Yay sex Ed time!"

Holding up something that was clearly shaped like a large penis with a hook and a belt strapped to it she began explaining her sex box.

"This is a strap on. It's a really special one to for when I have female lovers.."

"You have had sex with girls?" I interrupted.

"Yes Nico a girl has needs, now pay attention. The hook goes inside me and rubs and vibrates against my Gspot. I strap this to me and I have sex with it. The button on the bottom turns it on. It's special because it only vibrates when you hit certain parts of it. It has motion detectors. So if what you are doing is good it vibrates harder as if I had a real penis. So when the head of it is stimulated the right way it vibrates really hard letting me know that's a good spot. So when Taylor sucks on this I can tell if he is giving a good blowjob because of the way it vibrates. Low vibration means bad area, strong vibration means good area."

"That's crazy where did you get that?!"

"We have demigod safe internet here in new Rome. "

The rest of the contents of the box were pretty self explanatory. Condoms, lube, handcuffs, etc. The only things she had to explain were the butt plugs, the flogger, and the anal beads.

"You use all this on Taylor?"

"No mainly just the strap on. We hasn't worked up to the kinky stuff yet."

"Ummm ok well, I... ummm...it's... well."

"Nico, did you want to try some of this stuff? Want me to teach you like I teach Taylor?"

"Damnit! Yeah I do and I hate admitting it but now I'm super curious!" I'm afraid though. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. Reyna you mean so much to me. I don't want you to look at me weird."

"Nico I'm not looking at you weird for wanting to practice. Sex stuff is natural. Plus this way no ones feelings get hurt. You won't be using anyone. Think of it as just a higher level of friendship."

A higher level of friendship... no hurt feelings... just obtaining some experience so I don't look like an idiot when it happens for real. I liked the sound of it.

"This stays between us right? You won't tell anyone? "

"Baby boy it's fine. You can tell your sunshine boy that your a virgin and I won't say a damn word."

"Ok so how do we start?"

"Haha such a virgin. It's ok let me go to the bathroom and put this on. Get down to your underwear and I'll be out in a minute ok?"

"Ok"

Reyna only took a few minutes in the bathroom as I discarded my shirt and pants. Luckily I was wearing nice underwear for once. I may not be attracted to women but if I'm going to learn sex acts today, I'm glad I didn't wear something old and ugly. Coming out of the bathroom she had the device strapped to her and she wore just a black sports bra. Reyna was a very natural naked person. To the point where she didn't really look naked. I thought I would be embarrassed or even bashful at the sight of her but the energy in the room was actually really comfortable.

"Ok so we are going to start with me doing stuff to you first in foreplay. That way you have an idea of what to do to me when it's your turn. Feel free to close your eyes and imagine a boy ok? I'm going to be doing things to you as if I were a man. I will not speak during this. Don't grab my chest ok? It will ruin it for you. You won't be able to get over the fact that I'm a girl if you do that. Now Nico I need your permission ok. Are you ok with me doing sexual things to you?"

"Yes, but I would like to know what you are going to do."

"I'm going to kiss you, im going to kiss down your body. I'm going to take your underwear off when I get to your groin area and then I'm going to blow you until you cum. Then after that I want you to do the same thing to me and I'll correct you when you do something wrong. Ok?"

I gulped audibly. I was having some second thoughts but.. fuck it I wanted to learn. I want be able to please the guy I'm with on the future. It's just practice, just practice.

"Ok yes I give you permission."

"Ok so just sit at the top of the bed and close your eyes. Imagine it's Will or a celebrity crush or whoever you want ok? Feel free to call out whatever name you want it won't anger me."

I scooted to the top on the bed and she crawled toward me. I closed my eyes like she said as she kissed me. Feeling her kissing me deeper than the last time I kind of melted into her imagining Will inside my head. The feel of her hands on me actually didn't feel to different that I would assume a man would feel. Callused hands rubbed over my skin.

She wasn't soft like a girl, somehow it made this easier. I felt her shift her mouth to my neck and collarbone. Damn that felt amazing. I had never felt this, another persons mouth licking and kissing at me hungrily. Reyna was a good actor. The movements she was using made me feel like she was actually attracted to me. I was memorizing her movements. The way her tongue moved, the way she grazed her teeth in certain places, sucking on certain patches that were super sensitive. My body actually betrayed me! I was hard! How can that be! My eyes opened in horror at the realization.

"Oh calm down this doesn't make you not gay Nico. It's just a physical response to stimuli. " I nodded at her.

Breathing heavy at the motions she was making around my nipple. Mouth wet and hot. Feeling her hands grip my underwear she slid them off and threw them off the bed. Now that didn't embarrass me. I knew I was well endowed, after group showers at military school I realized that early. Reyna kept to her word and stayed silent. Her hair was pulled back, keeping it out of her face and at the task at hand.

My eyes were still closed trying to keep Wills face in my mind. I felt her tongue slide across my navel, down the happy trail of my sprinkling of black hair. Once lips met the tip of my erection I jolted at the shock of it.

"You ok!?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm...it was just shocking I guess."

"Now arnt you happy you are doing his now? What if that would have happened with Will."

"Oh gods hat would have been mortifying!"

"See, now may I continue?"

"Uh yeah sure go ahead."

"Ok"

Reyna went to lower her head again. I decided to watch instead of closing my eyes. Latching her mouth to my tip I was more ready than before. The feeling was overwhelming. Of course I had touched myself before, what teen boy hasn't? Yet the feeling of someone else touching you when no one has ever touched you was a brand new feeling. Getting your first blowjob transcends sexuality. It didn't matter that it was a girl. A mouth was a mouth and this was amazing. Plus it being Reyna made it better, someone familiar. Not a stranger. I wasn't reacting to her gender, just the feeling. The way she worked her tongue and the slow suction as she creeped down my length taking it in inch by inch.

Popping off me quickly she asked for the bottle of lube. Dripping some on her fingers she went back down to my length while sliding her fingers lower.. down there. Circling my rim I felt my legs shake. Damn she was really really good! If I could just pay attention and memorize what she was doing I'd have this thing in the bag. The tip of her finger slid past the circle of muscle making me shutter. Slowly she breached me deeper and deeper. Working her fingers in and out as she slid up and down.

Another finger slid in next her index. The assault on both areas was almost to much and I was sweating and keening above her. I could feel her stretching me wider with her fingers ( I have to remember that! Stretch, thrust, stretch, thrust) then all the sudden white flashed in my vision. Overwhelming sensation rocked my core. Stars danced infront of my eyes like I had just been knocked out. I came without warning. Crying out as she stayed on me swallowing what was coming out. Retracting her fingers and wiping her mouth I just sat there not knowing what to do and not realizing what just happened.

"What (breath) the (breath) fuck (breath) was (breath) that!"

"That was me hitting your prostate from inside you. It's like a magic button on a guy. You find it by crooning your fingers inside searching for a squishy bundle of nerves. Makes guys cum every time. It's what makes anal sex feel so good."

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I can. I've done it enough times. Catch your breath, I'm getting some water to get the cum taste out of my mouth. Collect yourself because it's your turn to try."

I nodded my head as she went into the bathroom. I heard the water running, guessing she was washing her hands. Walking out of the bathroom she handed me a glass of water. Still basking in my afterglow she scooted herself next to me on the top of the bed. Finishing my water I sat down the glass and straddled her hips.

"Someone's eager" she laughed.

"Reyna, that was amazing. I want to make Will feel like that. You have to teach me how to make a man feel like that!"

"It's not hard Nico. Just think about what felt good on you then try to do it on him. Like when you go down on someone just use no teeth, like sucking on a ice pop. You should know what parts are sensitive down there, you have a penis! Just lick and kiss and suck on those areas. Now starting kissing me and work your way down my body. Just go past my chest. Hip from my collar bone to my stomach."

"Why would I go past your chest?"

"Because I'm a girl. I have boobs. Will won't have boobs."

"Yeah but will has nipples. I like it when you were on mine, won't Will like it too?"

"Well I think that's a person to person thing. I'm just trying not to freak you out. "

"I can get over it. They may not excite me but I want to do this right. Is that ok?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah just take it off. It's not like yours are very big anyway. "

"Hey! Don't be a dick."

"I'm sorry" I laughed.

Helping her with her sports bra I saw my first pair of boobs. Yep... nothing. Did absolutely nothing for me. Not a twitch of arousal. Well if I wasn't sure I was gay before, I sure as hell am now. Closing my eyes I kissed her.

I tasted the remnants of myself in her mouth, that got a twitch. I liked tasting myself in someone's mouth. Kissing Reyna was fun. The talent behind her tongue really taught me things. Moving to her neck and collar bone I felt her squirm a bit.

"More teeth less licking, I feel like your just spitting on me."

Ok less tongue more teeth. Going down further I made my way toward her nipple. Like on me I teased and pulled at it with my mouth. I noticed it changed her breathing. I liked the reaction. I was getting reaction! Yes! Ok now down further I dipped my tongue in her navel and swirled. Reyna didn't do that to me, but I thought hey while I'm down here let's try it. Bucking her hips at the motion I celebrated inside my head. Going lower I was face to face with the strap on. Obviously fully erect due to it being made of silicone and plastic. I touched the tip with my finger and felt it vibrate slightly.

"Obviously it's not going to be exactly like going down on a real guy, but it will give you an idea. Like I said before it's touch sensitive. The better you are doing the more it will vibrate. Just suck on it til I cum. Feel free to do the same thing I did to you down there to."

"You want me to play with your ass?"

"Yeah, your going to have to know how to do it."

I drizzled the lube on my fingers. It was sticky and smelled weird. I started circling her rim before I attempted to go down on the strap on.

"How am I doing?"

"You don't have to be that gentle. You can be a little more insistent."

I slid my finger deeper in, working it to the second knuckle in and out.

"Start by licking from base to tip with the flat of your tongue."

Following her instructions I felt a light vibration. I did this coating the whole underside with my spit, finally wrapping my tip around the head. The vibration for stronger and soon she was making more noise. Soon I was taking the fake cock deeper down my throat... wow I don't seem to have a gag reflex! Who knew? The more I copied her movements the stronger the vibration. One finger became two as I stretched her wider. With a jutting of her hips and a sharp cry I saw slick roll down her thighs. Holding my head down on he fake cock she fucked my throat through her orgasm. It lasted much longer than my own.

Pulling me off she smiled at me.

"Good job! Seriously I think you should be proud. Most of the time I can't get off but you... you really are a natural. You ready to go further?"

"Further?"

"Yeah. I'm going to fuck you with this." She held on tight to the strap on and shook it a little.

I gulped audibly. Did I want to do this? Lose my virginity to a toy? A toy attached to a girl? Reyna searched my eyes for an answer. Well I've gone this far, we've kissed and gotten eachother off during this little quest of a higher level of friendship. Now that I've done this much the idea of doing things with Will or any guy now seems a hell of a lot less nerve racking. This is what people did though. They practiced with their friends. It happened all the time when Bianca and I were in military school. It happened here between Reyna and Taylor and now me. I'm already down this rabbit hole I might as well drink the fucking tea.

"Ok yes, but I'm not sure about looking while you are fucking me with a strap on. It feels super intimate."

"Oh you won't be looking at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Get on all fours, like a dog."

I did as she asked and moved behind me.

"I'm going to fuck you like this. That way you can pretend it's Will. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm him. I'm going to make you scream his name." Then she slapped my ass hard. It was demeaning, and incredibly hot. My dick started to harden at the aspect.

Without warning I felt a mouth breathing my entrance. Squeezing my cheeks I could feel a tongue prodding me, relaxing me, making me leak. I imagined Wills sun tanned skin, his freckles, the blonde curls tickling my skin. I heard the squeeze of the lube and the fingers working me as they did before. Starting with two this time the mention became harder than before, rougher. Soon a third joined it and I was panting at the sensation. More I wanted more. I felt a small vibration as the tip circled the rim of muscle. Pushing in the stretch was alien and oh so arousing. The vibration didn't help my eagerness. Slowly inch by inch I felt the deep penetration.

No longer a virgin I had a cock albeit a fake cock fully seated inside me. Adjusting to the feeling I felt a rocking behind me. Awaiting my permission to thrust.

"Ok, go" I breathed out quickly.

Slow and shallow at first. Soon I felt myself meeting the thrusts. Moans escapes my lips as I felt the cock press against that button on the inside. Wills name spilled out of me as I imagined his muscled chest and chiseled V. The look of him sweat covered and holding onto my hips as he drills into me. The slap of my skin against his. My hair was suddenly pulled back as the thrusts became harder. The pain of it only increased the pleasure filling my lower gut. I reached between my legs and rubbed myself to the rhythm. Deep growls grew in my chest as I climbed higher and higher. Picturing those blue lapis eyes watching me fall apart beneath him.

I heard a scream behind me and it set me off. Ropes of white covered my hand in quick thick bursts. I collapsed onto my self. The cock slid slowly out of me as the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of my life started to fade. Rolling over I saw Reyna detaching her device, breathing heavy.

"Did I do ok?" I whispered.

"Baby you are going to make him so fucking happy. Taylor couldn't take this the first time, we had to work up to it with smaller ones and you took it first try."

"Well, I wanted to. Wow I can't believe we just did that. Holy shit I lost my virginity to a girl! That's insane!" I covered my face with my hands.

"You lost nothing Nico. And no one has to know. This is between you and me. Just two friends helping the other out."

"Can you.. never mind."

"Want me to hold you a little?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just. This is a lot ya know?"

"Yeah come here. Just relax and I'll hold you a little."

I crawled over to her and she took me in her arms. I don't think I could have done this with anyone else. I don't trust anyone enough. I want to trust Will like this. I want more than just trust with Will. Now after a brief reflection of what just happened, it doesn't seem so scary. Knowing what to expect seemed to really help. I'll never be attracted to women, never. Reyna's not just a woman though, she's a higher level of friendship.

 ** _Review of you like this._**


End file.
